I can't love you anymore
by owlcityluvr12
Summary: Right after Edward leaves. What if Bella went to camp, and formed a crush on Nico? Will they get together? Not too good at summaries, better at the stories themselves.
1. Goodbye, Hello, and Karaoke Night?

Author's note: Sadly, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. And Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, not me. And the Plain white tee's own the first song, the one Nico sings. And Evanescence owns the song Bella sings.

CHAPTER 1

When I woke up, I wasn't really feeling. Sure, I could hear Charlie on the phone in the kitchen, and I knew that my bedroom was somewhere upstairs, but that's pretty much it. Actually, I could remember a lot of stuff, except that, well, it wasn't around here. It was in New York City. I walked into the kitchen, and said "Charlie," in a hoarse voice. He turned around and his eyes widened. He rushed over and hugged me and I hugged him back, pretty hard. He must have noticed, because he pulled back.

"Bella?"he asked. He seemed pretty concerned. I looked at him sadly, then put a puddle at our feet. He looked down, and then looked at me with tears in his eyes. "You don't have to go, you know..." I managed a sad smile and said "No, I don't have to. But I want to. I miss Percy and Annabeth, The Stoll brothers, I even miss Clarisse."

"If you think that that's best. You can take the truck." he whispered. And then he pulled $20 out of his wallet, and in a horse voice said "Gas money. Take it". I knew I wouldn't use it, but this was hurting him so much. I took the money and put it in my right front pocket. We walked upstairs together, and I packed some clothes. When I stopped to look at one of the shirts, Charlie came over and snuck a peek. He looked so happy. I made the shirt (with lots of help)when I was about 7. It was a picture of all of us, me and Charlie and Renee, in a group.

I quickly put it in my bag, and then said "Bye Dad. Call Renee and tell her for me, okay? And don't tell anyone." We walked back down to the door, and when I opened it, Jake was there, just about to knock. He looked pleased, but when he saw our sad faces, and caught sight of my bag, he was angry. "YOU'RE LEAVING? JUST BECAUSE THAT JERK DUMPED YOU? BELLA, YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM! DON'T LEAVE PLEASE!" I sobbed a dry sob, and then looked at Charlie with alarm. He checked the sink in the kitchen and nodded that nothing was wrong. I held my head high and said, "Jake. I am not leaving because of _HIM._ I am leaving because I have to. If I want to keep you and Charlie safe, then I have to leave. If I had an escort it would be a lot safer for me, though."

As I said this, a man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts walked up and hugged me. Suddenly it started raining, and Poseidon whispered, "You honestly expect me to let my daughter go to camp without an escort?" I pulled away and smiled. _Thanks _I mouthed. He nodded. I said goodbye to Charlie and told my real Dad, to go wait in the truck. I took a deep breath and turned to Jake. He looked so hurt. "Why? Why? If it's not _him_, then why?" I had no answer, so I hugged him and walked up to the truck. Dad was in the passenger seat, so I turned and waved to Jake and Charlie. They both waved back.

I put the key in the ignition, turned it, listened to the engine, and drove to New York City.

(When some one is speaking Ancient Greek, their words will be Underlined.-Owlcityluvr12)

"He'll forgive you, you know." Dad said quietly. I knew that, but for some reason, it broke my heart. "He always does." I replied. "Always".

And I wasn't lying.

When I got to camp, I looked over, and Dad was gone. Oh, well. I parked my car on the side of the road, and walked up the trail to camp. Percy, of course, was running up to hug me. "BELLA! HI! HOW ARE YOU?" Then, Annabeth ran up, asking Percy what happened. When she saw me, she screamed and ran over to me. Then Thalia jumped onto my back, but didn't scream. She just whispered my name. I wondered how she got out of the tree.

And then I saw a boy who had black hair, black clothes, and black eyes. "Who's he?" I wondered aloud. "Oh, him?" Percy asked, looking at the boy. "That's Nico, son of Hades. They built a cabin for him, too." The boy, Nico, walked over to me. "Hey, I'm Nico." He said. "Bella" I replied. He had his hand out, so I quickly shook it, and smiled. He smiled back. When we were done shaking hands, neither of us let go. "Hey, Lovebirds, Bella needs to get her stuff unpacked" Percy said. We both blushed at the 'Lovebirds' part.

Did that mean I liked him? Well... yes! Yes! Yes, I did like him, but, well, it's not like I'm going to tell him that! Did he like me too? I HOPE SO!

Any way, while we walked to our cabins, I thought about my suit case, and how Charlie had acted when...

NO! I wouldn't think about anything from there. From Forks. No, absolutely not.

So anyway, it took me about 5 minutes to unpack, and then I went up to the dining pavilion to eat dinner. Turns out tonight was karaoke night. I snuck over to the fire and dumped about half my plate in. "Poseidon" I whispered. Then I heard, "Psst, Bella!" When I turned to a table, which was apparently the Hades table, Nico made the 'come here' motion to me. I walked over and sat across from him. "Hey." he said. I raised my eyebrows like, 'is that all you wanted to say?' He cleared his throat and said, "Uuuummmmm, well, I was kinda, you know, wondering, if you, uh, wanted to, mmm, hang out, maybe, sometime?" He didn't look at me and he was blushing. "I, well, I mean, I can't. Nico, I'm broken and, It's like I'm not... capable of..." I tried to explain it, but I couldn't. "Oh. So it's not that... you won't date me because of our dads?" He asked. "No! Nico, it's... I, I do like you. I just can't..." Dang, how do I say this? "That's fine! I get it." I looked up and he had a half of a smile on. I smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Conner and Travis were dragging him up on stage. "nononononononononono!" he was saying. They put him on stage and the band started playing... A love song. Great. His eyes widened and he looked at his feet, but he sang anyway;

1,2,1,2,3,4,

Gimme more lovin than I've ever had,

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad,

Tell me that I'm special even when I know,

I'm not,

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,

Barely getting mad,

I'm so glad,

I found you,

I love being around you,

You make it easy, as easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4

There's only one thing, to do, three words, for you

I love you

There's only one way, to say, those three words, and that's what I'll do,

I love you

Gave me more love from the very start,

Piece me back together when I fall apart,

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends,

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,

Best that I've had,

I'm so glad,

I found you,

I love being around you,

You make it easy, as easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4

There's only one thing, to do, three words, for you

I love you

There's only one way, to say, those three words, and that's what I'll do,

I love you,

I love you,

You make it easy, as easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4

There's only one thing, to do, three words, for you

I love you

There's only one way, to say, those three words, and that's what I'll do,

I love you,

I love you,

I love you,

I love you.

When he was done, there was that complete silence, and then everyone clapped. Nico came and sat down at our table. We didn't talk. Then Connor and Travis pulled me up on stage. And the band played a love song. Of sorts. What was this, irony night? And why this song?

(Background singers will be in parentheses)

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?

Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there and lead it back,

Home,

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside,

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside,

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark,

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run,

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone,

(Save me)

Save me from this nothing I've become,

Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me,

Breathe into me,

And make me real,

Bring me to life,

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside,

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside,

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark,

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run,

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone,

(Save me)

Save me from this nothing I've become,

Bring me to life,

(I've been living a lie!)  
(There's nothing inside!)

Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,

Without your love, darling,

Only you are the life among the dead

(All this sight,

I can't believe I couldn't see,

Kept in the dark,

But you were there in front of me!)

I've been sleeping 1,000 years, it seems,

I've got to open my eyes to everything,

(Without a thought,

without a life,

without a soul,

Don't let me die here,

There must be something more)

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside,

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside,

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark,

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run,

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone,

(Save me)

Save me from this nothing I've become,

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie!)  
(There's nothing inside!)

Bring me to life.

The crowd had the exact same reaction as they did with Nico. So, I went back to my seat across from Nico. Niether of us talked. He walked me to my cabin, and said good night. I put on a tank top and shorts and went to bed. And that night, I dreamed about Nico.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_**Hey guys! What do you think? This is my first story! Leave a comment, and I'll try to update soon! Bye! -owlcityluvr12**_


	2. I dream of Nico

Chapter 2

**(dreams are in italics, and when someone is speaking ancient Greek, it will be underlined, and rick riordan owns percy jackson characters, and stephanie meyer owns twilight characters)**

_"Goodbye." He says. Goodbye? How can he just leave me? He said he loved me! No. He can't leave. Hearing a slight rustle, I look up. He's gone. "Edward." I say. And then I go after him. I can't find him! I just keep going. Where is he? I can't find him. Keep running! I tell myself. I keep running, right into someone's arms. I look up and see his face. "Edward! I thought I'd lost you!" I cry. "Bella. You do love me. I know you do. But," I look at him. "What? But?" I say quizzically. "but who do you love more? Who do you wish you were with right now? You're hurting. Who do you want to fix you? Me or him?" He said gently. For a second I was horrified at wanting anyone other than him. But... now that I thought about it, I didn't want Edward's arms. I wanted... I thought for a second, and felt his arms warm up. I looked up, and there was Nico. "Nico..." I said. I was on the verge of crying. "fix me." I begged. "I will, Bella. I'll do everything I can to fix you." When he said that, I realized that all I needed was him. My Nico. That sounded good to me..._

I woke up sobbing. I looked around and Nico was there, with Percy behind him, looking awkward. Percy tried to explain "I woke up, cuz you were crying, and you said his name, so I went and got him." I put a watery smile on my face and threw my arms around Nico's neck. He hesitantly returned the hug. I whispered in his ear "Fix me." He hugged me tighter and said, "Don't worry, Bella, I will."

When Nico and I walked into the dining pavilion holding hands, there was dead silence. Seriously. I could hear a pin drop. Nico steered me toward the line. I got pancakes and syrup. He got the same as me.

"Did you know that there are some werewolves approaching?" Nico asked me, making small talk. "Really? Do you know when their supposed to come?" I was pretty impressed. Nico's eyes started shining, and he started talking. "Well we aren't really sure, the earliest they're supposed to come is-" But he got interrupted by a kid yelling "THE WEREWOLVES ARE HERE! GET READY TO FIGHT! WELL, TECHNICALLY, THERE'S ONLY ONE, BUT LET'S FIGHT 'IM!" The rest of the camp cheered, grabbed their weapons and ran for the boundary line. There was a russet colored gigantic werewolf there, and he was howling like he was sad.

He looked directly at me. I frowned. He looked... kind of like Jake


	3. Kiss the Girl!

Chapter 3

I dont own anything except the computer im typing this on.

He looked directly at me. I frowned. He looked... kind of like Jake. In a way. Not the human way... Oh you know what I mean! The Jake-Wolf turned and went into the woods. He walked back out, but this time... he was Jake. He looked at me with a hurt expression and then strode away.

"Wow! He didn't even attack." someone murmured. Right then, a girl ran up the path panting. She stopped when she saw us, and gave us all a death glare before asking, "Do you guys have a bathroom?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked up to the barrier, which let her through, and started pushing through the crowd. Suddenly, the symbol for hades appeared above her head. Everyone looked at Nico. "Well." He started. "Looks like I got a sister."

Turns out the girl's name was Sophie. Anyway, she had to sit at Hades' table, so Nico and I couldn't really talk. But then they had a dance after dinner, and all the guys had on tuxedos and the girls all had dresses. Nico had a plain tux, while I had a sparkly sea green dress. Suddenly an Apollo girl got up on stage and whispered to the band. She smiled and the music started. Everyone was slow dancing, like it was prom.

There, you see her,

Sitting there across the way,

She don't got a lot to say,

but there's something about her,

And you don't know why,

but you're dying to try,

you wanna,

kiss the girl,

Yes, you want her,

Look at her you know you do,

It's possible she wants you too,

there is one way to ask her,

It don't take a word,

not a single word,

go on and kiss the girl,

(kiss the girl)

Sha la la la la la,

My oh, my,

looks like the boy's too shy,

ain't gonna kiss the girl,

Sha la la la la la,

ain't that sad,

it's such a shame, too bad,

you're gonna miss the girl,

go on and kiss the girl,

(kiss the girl)

Now's your moment,

Floating in a blue lagoon,

Boy, you better do it soon,

No time will be better,

She don't say a word,

and she won't say a word,

until you, kiss the girl,

(kiss the girl)

Sha la la la la la,

My oh, my,

looks like the boy's too shy,

ain't gonna kiss the girl,

Sha la la la la la,

ain't that sad,

it's such a shame, too bad,

you're gonna miss the girl

Sha la la la la la,

Don't be scared,

You better be prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl!

Sha la la la la la,

Don't stop now,

don't try to hide it, how,

You wanna kiss the girl.

Go on and kiss the girl.

(kiss the girl)

(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

La la la la,

La la la la,

Go on and kiss the girl,

La la la la,

La la la la,

Go on and kiss the girl,

Sha la la la la la,

My oh, my,

looks like the boy's too shy,

ain't gonna kiss the girl,

Sha la la la la la,

ain't that sad,

it's such a shame, too bad,

you're gonna miss the girl

La la la la,

La la la la,

Go on and kiss the girl,

Go on and kiss that girl,

La la la la,

La la la la,

Go on and kiss the girl,

Go on and kiss the girl,

kiss the girl.

(kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl.

Maybe I'm crazy, but it looked like she was staring at Nico. I looked at his face, which was angled towards mine, and he looked nervous. I wondered why... oh. Oh. OH. Well, duh Bella! I told myself. I leaned in with a smile on my face, and so did he. And we kissed.

It wasn't like any of my kisses with Edward. My lips held their own against Nico's. We kissed for a long time before I heard cheering and broke away blushing. Nico did the same. The shole crowd was clapping and cheering for us. The Apollo singer was smiling triumphantly at us. We tried to run into the forest, but the Ares cabin put us on their shoulders and paraded us around camp. My darling brother and Nico's loving sister were laughing their little behinds off, instead of helping us! Ugh. Overall, tonight was great, but, when I got off Clarisse's shoulders, I was gonna kill Percy.

**-what do you think? I have a virtual cupcake for Dean Winchesters Baby Girl for being the ONLY reviewer of my 1st chapter. I have been dying to make them kiss since I came up with the idea of the story! Is that okay? How did you like the poor werewolf 'attack'? I thought it was sad, but I am team Jacob all the way! What are you? I was origianally gonna have Sophie be a jerk, but then I'm like, HEY! Who cares about sophie? She doesn't matter! Just skip to the dance! BTW, bella's dress link on my profile.**

**-owlcityluvr12**


	4. Connor can sing, and Travis can rap!

Chapter 4

I don't own anything. Well, I own my computer. But that's pretty much it.

_**4 weeks later**_

I woke up, got dressed, and ran to the training arena. Nico was there practicing on a dummy but turned when he heard me. (Both outfits on my prof.) He kissed me lightly on the lips and then backed up and yelled "On guard!" I grinned and we started circling each other. I could tell he was getting frustrated, and I knew I would win; I am so much more patient than him. Finally, he groaned, and charged. A smirk found it's way to my lips and I swung my sword at him. The fight went on for about 10 minutes before I knocked his sword out of his hand and poked him in the chest. It wasn't enough to hurt him, though. I dropped my sword and kissed him passionately.

Then we heard a growl, so I picked up my sword and tossed him his. We stand back to back and he says, "I love you", and I repeat it. He smiles and I stick my tongue out. This is our tradition that we've devised over the past month or so. Then the growlers came out of the tree. I was frowning.

"Hell-wolves?" I asked him. He frowned and said "Don't exist. Shape Shifters, on the other hand..." His voice trailed off as one of the wolves growled again.

"Let's kick butt, then" I growled. When the wolves charged, we fought them. Nico got one of them in the legs, and I stabbed one's chest; apparently it wasn't near the heart, because the wolf just slinked away. Suddenly, the gray wolf barked and they all ran into the woods. Suddenly, a bunch of very buff men walked out. They looked very dangerous, and I was nervous, so I started humming and singing to myself.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_

_Just by my attitude,_

_I can take my laptop, make a snapshot,_

_And change a point of view,_

"Don't worry, we aren't here to harm you," One of them said. I looked at Nico. Neither of us let our guard down.

_I just entered this brand new world,_

_and I'm so open hearted,_

_I know I've got a long way to go,_

_but I, I'm just getting started,_

"Really, we won't hurt you." He reassured us. Yeah, right. The last person who said that Luke, and look at him now!

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know,_

_I'm doin my best, not to show it, to show it,_

_whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be,_

_I'm gonna try!_

_Cuz I'm livin the dream and I know it, I know it,_

_I'm tryin my best not to show it, to show it,_

_And I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time._

They all sat on the ground, so they couldn't attack. Hesitantly, Nico and I put ourselves in a casual stance, but didn't let go of our weapons. I viewed them, and found one ogling at me. He looked like... Jake? Holy crap, Jake was a werewolf! Omigods!

Someone cleared their throat. I was ripped out of my confused state. The leader man was frowning at me. I whispered to Nico. "You see the one staring?" He nodded. "I know him, and I swear, if he doesn't stop, I'm gonna kill him!" Nico bit his lip to keep from laughing, and he looked so funny, I couldn't help laughing. He put his arm around my waist, and I shoved my hand in his back pocket. He looked down at me and smiled, then kissed my nose. We both looked at the wolves, who were waiting expectantly.

Just then a thought struck me, and I frowned. "How did they get in?" I wondered aloud. Nico and I looked at each other. Just then my cell phone buzzed. Hey, I got a... text? I didn't even know my phone could text! I checked the number; 314-305-5503. Nope, doesn't look familiar. I frowned, and Nico plucked my phone from my hands, pressed a few buttons and handed it back to me. Oh. So he knew how to open a text. Here's what it said:

Bella?

Its Alice

R U OK?

Had a vis.

Am worried.

Txt back!

-Alice

I glared angrily at the screen and pushed the reply button. I was pretty pissed, so here's what I wrote:

Alice?

Its Bella

I M OK

Just 1 thing

STAY

OUT

OF MY

LIFE!

-Bella

I angrily pushed the send button and saw Nico looking at the wolves. Ah yes, the wolves. What did they want. "Soooo..." I started. But I was interrupted by Connor and Travis running out into the woods and start singing from the rap to the end of the song, which was Baby by Justin Bieber. Travis was attempting to rap like Ludacris, and he wasn't half bad.

_Luda!_

_When I was 13,_

_I had my 1st love,_

_there was nobody to compare to my baby,_

_and nobody came between us,_

_no one could ever come above,_

_She had me goin crazy!_

_Oh I was Star Struck!_

_She woke me up daily!_

_Don't need no Star Bucks!_

_She made my heart pound, _

_and skip a beat when I see her in the street,_

_and at school on the playground, _

_but I really wanna see her on the weekends!_

_She knows she got me dazin,_

_Cuz she was so amazin!_

_And now my heart is breaking,_

_But I just keep on sayin,_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, nooooooo, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh,_

_thought you'd always be mine! Mine!_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, nooooooo, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh,_

_thought you'd always be mine! Mine!_

_Now i'm all gone!_

_Now i'm all gone!_

_Now i'm all gone!_

_Gone! Gone! Gone!_

_I'm Gone!_

One of the werewolves clapped, and Travis and Connor bowed, grinning. They turned toward us expectantly, and I said, "That was good, but not really appropriate. True?" They frowned, and seemed to deflate. I sighed. I was getting annoyed. "Oh go tell it to Katie!" I all but yelled at them. Both their faces lit up and they scrambled to Katie's cabin. "Okay." I said, turning to the wolves. "Now what did you wanna talk about?"

All the wolves looked at each other. One of them stood up. Nico and I were instantly glaring, with our weapons out. He sighed, and slowly sank down to the ground. "We would like to make a deal with you." He said.

**-Ta da! Chapter 4! Unfortunately, I don't have ideas for chapter 5. Leave some in the reviews please. Oh and sorry that I didn't do this earlier. Virtual cupcakes for: Were-vampgirl99, .LOVE., Flaca 514, and xx-I-love-books-xx, for putting me on story alert, and/or author alert, and/or Favorite stories list! I luv you guys! I honestly didn't think that anyone would read my stories, so I'm really pumped! What did you guys think? Tell me so I can improve. If I don't get any ideas by Wednesday, I'll do Alice's point of view, so you guys can see her vision! Anyway, I'm rambling. Sorry!**

**-owlcityluvr12**


	5. Athena & Alice

I don't own anything but Sophie and the plot

Chapter 4

Alice POV

I sighed and stomped up the stairs. "Edward! Come out already" in response I got a snarl. "Well you can't stay in their forever! One way or another-" I started my lecture but was interrupted by a vision. Of... Bella?

_ Bella woke up, smiling, in a place I'd never seen before. I watched her get dressed in a plaid halter top and jeans. She grabbed a... pen. "Put Riptide back..." some boy mumbled sleepily. _(just pretend this was in there, OK?)_ Bella just stuck her tongue out and said, "Hush up!" The boy mumbled something else, but Bella was already walking away. She walked for a bit and then into an arena-type-thingy. She smiled when she saw a boy hitting a dummy with a sword. The boy turned and smiled at Bella. She strode up to him, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Suddenly, the boy backed up and said "On gaurd!" Bella smiled, uncapped the pen, and started circling the boy. I could tell he was getting impatient. He charged her, and they started fighting with their swords. Finally Bella disarmed him and poked him in the chest, smiling. He frowned at her. She dropped her sword and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, they heard a growl. I knew it was werewolves, but how was I supposed to tell them? The vision, which was already blurry in the first place, started vanishing, but I got to see one more thing. The boy said "I love you" and Bella said " I love you." He smiled and Bella stuck her tongue out playfully. Then, the vision stopped._

When I looked up, Edward had opened the door and was looking at me expressionless. Suddenly, I got another vision, which was also blurry.

_ Two boys ran up to a cabin and knocked on the door. A girl opened it, but when she saw it was them, she closed the door. "Oh come on Katie!" They cried together. "No!" A girl's voice yelled back. One of them sighed. "Let's try Sophie!" The other one cried. They took off at top speed toward a black cabin, where a girl was sitting on the porch. "Go ahead." she said without even looking up. One of the boys rapped and the other sang._

_Luda!_

_When I was 13,_

_I had my 1st love,_

_there was nobody to compare to my baby,_

_and nobody came between us,_

_no one could ever come above,_

_She had me goin crazy!_

_Oh I was Star Struck!_

_She woke me up daily!_

_Don't need no Star Bucks!_

_She made my heart pound, _

_and skip a beat when I see her in the street,_

_and at school on the playground, _

_but I really wanna see her on the weekends!_

_She knows she got me dazin,_

_Cuz she was so amazin!_

_And now my heart is breaking,_

_But I just keep on sayin,_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, nooooooo, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh,_

_thought you'd always be mine! Mine!_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, nooooooo, like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, oohhhhhh,_

_thought you'd always be mine! Mine!_

_Now i'm all gone!_

_Now i'm all gone!_

_Now i'm all gone!_

_Gone! Gone! Gone!_

_I'm Gone!_

_ The girl smiled. "nice." she said and looked at one of the boys, the one who rapped. He looked back and blushed. They both looked away awkwardly. She said, "So why did you guys come to me?" and one of them sighed. The blusher said, "Well we sang it for Nico and Bella..." The girl was laughing. "And how did brother dearest and Water Woman take it?" She managed to get out. So this girl and the boy Bella liked were brother and sister, huh? And why did she call Bella 'Water Woman'? "And they told us to go to Katie, and she slammed the door in our face, so we came here." He finished in one breath. "Oh and there were really buff guys in the arena." The other one said. The girl, Sophie I think, got frustrated, ran inside, got a black sword, and ran toward what I guess was the arena. Then that vision ended._

I was vaguely aware of Edward growling, and Jazz whispering in my ear, but none of that mattered. I pulled out my cell phone and typed:

Bella?

Its Alice

R U OK?

Had a vis.

Am worried.

Txt back!

-Alice

Then I hit send and stared at it, unblinkingly. When the ding sounded, I clicked 'Read Text' sure that it would be bella asking for help. But instead, this is what I got:

Alice?

Its Bella

I M OK

Just 1 thing

STAY

OUT

OF

MY

LIFE!

-Bella

I was so angry, I thought that I would explode! How dare she! Ugh!

3rd person's POV

OLYMPUS!

"Well, I think it's sweet!" Aphrodite protested. Ares sighed. "For the LAST TIME Aphrodite, you do not say 'I love you' before you go into battle!" Zues and Poseidon sat on their thrones, looking bored, when Hades popped in. All the gods and goddesses sat up straight, but sunk down when Hades marched over to Poseidon. "How dare she seduce my son!" He shouted. Poseidon stood up and showed all 15 feet of himself, compared to Hades' 14 and a half. "My daughter is not a seductress!" Poseidon screamed back. Athena sighed, and in a bored voice said, "It is not wise to fight with your brethren." The 2 gods turned to her, eyes flashing, and said "SHUT UP, ATHENA!"

Alice POV

"Edward?" I asked. "Edward, don't leave. Wait, you can't try to find her. You have no clue where she is!" He didn't respond, just held up the sign I drew. "She's there. I know she is. Alice. She's wrong. She doesn't love him. I love her! She can't love him!" He yelled at me. I lowered my eyes. "But... Edward." "NO! She doesn't love him!" And with that, he stomped out. I looked after him and whispered, "What if she does, though?"


	6. That's the way I loved you!

I don't own anything

Chapter 5

Bella POV

"Get to the point." I said importantly. "Vampires are coming. We'll protect you, if you let us stay here." Leah said in a bored voice. Nico and I leaned our heads in and debated. "Come on, Nico. I know them. They won't hurt us." I argued. "We never agree on any thing anymore!" He said. "Maybe we should just break up then!" I yell. He looks angry, but when you look deep in his eyes you can tell he's hurt. "Fine!" He says. And on that note, he spins on his heel and runs off. I tell the wolves to follow me, and take them to Chiron in the big house. And then I run to my cabin and cry.

I stay there for 3 days, not even coming out to eat, because Percy brought me my food. One day, he handed me a piece of paper, and told me to read this. "Yup, this could be my life's biography." I sob. Percy looks at me for a minute and then pulls me out of the cabin, onto a stage in the dining pavilion. He hands me a mic, and says "Sing it." And then walks away. I look at the band and nod. I read the words again and memorize them, just like that. So I close my eyes and sing.

_He is sensible and_

_so incredible and_

_all my single friends_

_are jealous,_

_He says everything I _

_need to hear and it's _

_like I couldn't ask for_

_anything better._

_He opens up my door_

_And I,_

_get into his car,_

_And he says,_

_You look beautiful tonight,_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss,_

_screaming and _

_fighting and_

_kissing in the rain,_

_and it's 2 am,_

_and I'm cursin your name_

_You're so in love, _

_that you act insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_And breaking out,_

_And coming undone,_

_Its a Roller Coaster_

_kind of rush,_

_And I_

_never knew I could feel that much, _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He respects my space,_

_and never makes me wait,_

_And he calls exactly when _

_he says he will,_

_he's close to my mother,_

_and talks business with_

_my father,_

_He's charming and_

_endearing and I'm_

_comfortable_

_But I miss,_

_screaming and _

_fighting and_

_kissing in the rain,_

_and it's 2 am,_

_and I'm cursin your name_

_You're so in love, _

_that you act insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_And breaking out,_

_And coming undone,_

_Its a Roller Coaster_

_kind of rush,_

_And I_

_never knew I could feel that much, _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_he can't see the smile I'm fakin,_

_and my heart's not breaking,_

_cuz, I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy,_

_Just so frustrating_

_intoxicating,_

_complicated, _

_got away,_

_like some mistake,_

_And I,I miss,_

_screaming and _

_fighting and_

_kissing in the rain,_

_and it's 2 am,_

_and I'm cursin your name_

_I'm so in love, _

_that I acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_And breaking out,_

_And coming undone,_

_Its a Roller Coaster_

_kind of rush,_

_And I_

_never knew I could feel that much, _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_ohhhhhhhh_

_And that's the way I loved you,_

_ohhhhhhhh  
never knew I could feel that much, _

_And that's the way I loved you_

When I was done, I sighed. Then I heard clapping, and thought, _OMIGODS, I JUST SANG IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! Don't worry,_ I tried to tell myself. It couldn't have been that many people, right? I opened my eyes, and the first thought that popped into my mind was, well, let's just say that people under 21 should not hear what I was thinking.

I gasped, and ran off the stage, back to my cabin.

The Next Day

The Next Day, I woke up at 6:00 a.m.

I got dressed and walked to the arena.

Nico said, "I knew you'd come"

I said, "I made a mistake

Nico said, "So did I"

I said I was sorry.

Nico hugged me.

Nico kissed me.

I forgave Nico.

Nico forgave me.

Nico said he loved me.

I said I loved him too.

Nico and I got back together.

I cried because I was so happy.

All my dreams about Edward vanished.

**-Well what do you think? I bet when you guys started reading, you freaked out. Don't worry, they won't break up anymore. By the way, the song is The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. My friends think I have weird taste in music. I have not gotten any bad reviews, but then again, I only got one in the 1st place!**

**Luv**

**owlcityluvr12**


	7. Bubbles and Triplets

I don't own anything!

Hey it's me! I am so psyched! I got 2 reviews from Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, and 1 from MissCullenVolturi, and am on Author Alert from were-vampgirl, and am on Story Alert from .LOVE., Flaca 514, ixbloomie97, Carlisle-Cullen-4-life and am on xx-I-love-books-xx 's, Lupin and Tonks Forever 's, and bellafan4ever 's Favorite Stories Lists! I'm so touched! I guess you wanna read now, so I'll go and ramble down at the bottom! PEACE!

Chapter 6

Nico and I walked into the dining pavilion right after we made up. Everyone went silent and we exchanged anxious glances. We looked at the surprised faces, and everyone burst into clapping. We walked to the Hades table, where Sophie was smiling at us, her black eyes sparking with happiness. We sat at the table and her eyes widened with glee. "Well," Sophie said. "I have to go... do... that... thing. You know, the one at... the place. The place at... Well Bye!" she finished, and ran off. Nico and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. I saw Percy and Annabeth jump in the lake, and Percy make a bubble for them. I noticed Nico watching them too. Suddenly, I got an idea and started pulling him toward the lake.

Alice POV

I was racing towards him, with Jazz in tow. I put on a burst of speed and saw him. "Edward!" I shouted. He turned and glared at me. Suddenly Jasper was on top of him. "Edward! You can't just run away. You'll never find her!" I scolded. I opened my mouth and got _another _vision! How many more of these left?

_A boy with dark hair and green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes ran toward a lake. They were holding hands as they jumped in. Right before they went under, the boy made a movement with his hands and a bubble formed around them. I thought that it would pop when it hit the water, but it didn't. Then I was being pulled toward... well, I'm not sure where, considering it was pulling me backwards._

_ I was standing behind Bella and the boy from the first vision. I was sure that his sister said his name was... Nick? No, Nico! So, I was standing behind Bella and Nico. They were watching the boy and girl jump in the lake. Suddenly Bella stood up and pulled Nico toward the lake. About half way there, they both started running. When they were close enough, they jumped. Bella made the motion that the boy with green eyes did, and, sure enough, a bubble closed around them; I also noticed that the first people hadn't come up yet. I jumped in the lake and swam until I found the 2 bubbles. Except only Nico and the gray eyed girl were in the bubbles, and they were cheering. Below them, the green eyed boy and Bella were yelling at each other. Yeah, yelling. Like, really yelling._

_ I struggled to hear their conversation, and, surprisingly, I could. "Bella! Annabeth and I were here first. First come first served!" The boy yelled. "Oh Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy Percy Percy. Won't you ever learn?" Bella dished out. "FIRST __**BORN**__ FIRST SERVED!" The boy, Percy, just glared and swam back to his bubble. He slowly went up. Bella was in her bubble, laughing her head off. (A/N: I know some of you would like me to start cussing, but I'm not. I would like to keep this G other than kissing and fighting! So just hush up!) Nico kissed her cheek and she blushed._

I faintly heard Jazzy and Eddy wrestling, which snapped me out of what Rose calls 'Vision Mode'. To get them to break it up, all I had to do was scream. They looked at me and all I said was "Bella's okay, but she's kinda freaky. Let's go."

B POV

When we finally came up, after a makeout session underwater, Perc and Annie were having a makeout session on the beach. How were they keeping kids away? I'll tell ya; they told the Aphrodite girls, who 'BRIBED' the Ares boys to guard. Amazing how far they'll go. Nico tapped me on the shoulder. He made hand motions that I didn't understand. Finally I got it though. I made a flicking motion to them, and the water obeyed. Annie and Perc were SOAKED! I made another bubble and Nico and I floated down pretty far. Pretty soon Percy came down, but he didn't look angry. He motioned for me, and I swam out. By way of explanation he said "New kids." Then he swam off. Well. How rude!

I went back to Nico, and we floated to the top. We raced each other to the Big House to see three kids who were all the same, particularly their eyes, which were always changing colors. The weird thing was, when one of their eyes turned pink, so did the other two's...

All of them had brown hair and looked about twelve. Two of them were girls. They all seemed to have different personalities. The boy was playing on a PSP. He was wearing skinny light wash jeans and a blue t-shirt that said 'Mental Ninja'. One of the girls was looking around with expectant eyes. She had on white skinny jeans and a pink camisole. The other was wearing a shirt that was hard to explain, and destroyed blue jeans. She was listening to an iPod touch and nodding her head to the music. She was staring off into the distance, but when we came in, she jerked her head toward us. The other two stared at us. Chiron was standing behind them, looking distastefully at the iPod girl. I couldn't see why. She seemed nice enough. And really pretty too.

"Well," Chiron said, looking at the kids. The boy and pink-shirted girl turned in their seats. iPod girl just rolled her head back, so that it was hanging off the back of the chair. Chiron started again. "This is Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Bella." We all raised our hands when he said our names. "Guys, this is Ollie-" He started, but was cut off by the boy "Oliver". Chiron was trying really hard to control his temper. "Oliver, Polly-" at this point, the pink-shirted one smiled brightly at us- "And this is Molly." He finished. iPod girl lifted her chin at us. Chiron looked very perturbed (A/N perturbed = angry) as he said, "Can you please take them to the Hermes Cabin?" They all stood up, but iPod girl- err, Molly, tilted her head, like she was listening to something. Her eyes lit up, and she darted out the door. Oliver stood up, sighed, and said "I'll go get her" while tilting his head like Molly.

He darted off too and that left Polly. She was staring intently at Nico, who was getting hot, like he was running a fever. So I said, "Nico, are you running a fever? Cause you sure feel like it." And he said, "Yeah, I guess I am. Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" I frowned at Polly. "No, it's no hotter than it was three minutes ago." She tore her glance away from Nico and looked at the floor. He immediately cooled down. We frowned at each other, then at Polly. The boy, Oliver, ran back in and gave a meaningful glance at Polly, who sighed and stepped out. We followed, and she started singing.

If time could turn into day  
And we left to many things to say  
If we could turn it back  
What would we want to change

Now's the time to take a chance  
Come on we got to make a stand  
What have we got to loose  
The choice is in our hands

And we can find a way to do anything  
if we tried to

Live like there's no tomorrow  
(Cause all we have is here right now)  
Love like its all that we know  
(The only true love comes around)

Believe in what you feel inside  
Believe in it will never die  
Don't ever let this life pass us by

Live like there's no tomorrow

If there never was a night or day  
And memories could fade away  
Then there'd be nothing left  
but the dreams we make

Take a leap of faith  
And hope you fly  
Feel what its like to be alive  
And give it all what we got  
and lay it all on the line

And we can find a way to do anything  
if we tried to

Live like there's no tomorrow  
(Cause all we have is here right now)  
Love like its all that we know  
(The only true love comes around)

Believe in what you feel inside  
Believe in it will never die  
Don't ever let this life pass us by

Live like there's no tomorrow

Be here by my side  
We'll do this together  
Just you and me  
Nothing is impossible  
Nothing is impossible

Live like there's no tomorrow  
Live like there's no tomorrow  
(Cause all we have is here right now)  
Love like its all that we know  
(The only true love comes around)

In the second verse, her sister came flitting back and sang with her. When they were done, we clapped. "Apollo," Chiron's voice said behind us. He was probably right, though they were all pretty enough to be Aphrodite's kids. Suddenly, a music note appeared above the triplet's heads. They all dip their heads back, and suddenly the symbols are replaced by a heart. They kept switching, music note, heart, music note, heart, and so on...

Everyone was awestruck. Nico and Percy were finishing each others sentences. "Apollo..." "Had a kid..." "With APHRODITE?" A bright light started glowing and we all covered our eyes, even the triplets. Both of their parents appeared in front of them, Apollo blushing. Aphrodite looked... hurt. Like we had hurt her feelings. "Well, why is it that hard to believe? He's hot!" We all laughed at the irony. Sun god. Hot. Wow. Maybe it's not that funny actually...

"Anyway, you shouldn't worry about that. You should be more worried about the vampire attack." Aphrodite scolded. My eyes bulged as I said "VAMPIRES?" Aphrodite nodded. "Vampires. Not empousai, but vampires. They don't burn in the sun, they... sparkle. They drink blood, though these ones drink the blood of animals. There are three coming. One looks like a pixie, and she is bringing her mate. The third has left his mate and is trying to find her again. He has bronze hair, and seems to be going crazy without her." Her eyes flicker to me, then away. "We suspect his mate is one of the campers. Do not judge her. You cannot help who you fall in love with." Apollo, who had been standing awkwardly, said, "I came here to give the trips a prez. So here ya go." He finished with a smirk. He waved his hand, and 2 pink scooters and 1 yellow one appeared. Like, motor scooters.

Aphrodite sighed. "Come on." We all covered our eyes again as they disappeared. Then the triplets rushed to their scooters and hopped on. At the same time, they all called "BYE!" and were off.

"Vampires." Nico marveled. I was frozen. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were... looking for me? Dang. I was so dead. I had to explain this to Nico. But what if he didn't love me after that. No. He loved me. Why would this change that? It wouldn't. I knew it wouldn't. So, mustering up all the courage I had in me, I said, "Nico, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at me and nodded. I walked a little way away and took a deep breath.

"Bella, are you okay? You look a little pale. Well, paler than usual." He was concerned. Okay. Here goes. This is what we said;

(_Nico, _**Bella**)

**You know how I said I was broken?**

_Yeah._

**You know the bronze haired one is looking for his mate?**

_Yeah..._

**Well...**

_Is it you?_

**(Nods.)**

_Oh. Do you still love him?_

**(Shakes head) No, I love someone else.**

_Are you still broken?_

**No. You fixed me. Thank you.**

_No Problem. _

**(Hugs him)**

_You doing anything tonight?_

**No.**

_You wanna see a movie?_

**Sure, but will Chiron let us? **

_I have a good feeling about that..._


	8. One heck of a theme song

A/N: There will be cussing in this chapter! Explanation why at the bottom.

Luke: Do you own Twilight?

Me: No.

Luke: Do you own Percy Jackson?

Me: No.

Luke: Yay!  
Me: What was the point of this?

Chapter 7

Really? We were watching this movie? Why? It's so romantic... wait was Nico trying to make a move on me? Well, whatever. I was tired, so I would probably just fall asleep on his shoulder. We walked into theater 10 and sat in the middle of the 3rd row down. I looked vacantly at the door of the theater. It opened, and for a fraction of a second, I saw... Edward. Then he was gone. Maybe I imagined it. Gods I hoped so.

I smiled as I sat down. Nico put his arm around me and I snuggled into his shoulder. The movie started with a Justin Bieber song I didn't really listen to. Nico was kissing me, I couldn't care about anything else. He took my hand and slid a charm bracelet with one charm on it. I loked at the little stained glass heart that was attached by a hook. I smiled and kissed him.

Edward POV

All I heard was the movie theater and the time, and of course which movie. A romance. I sorted through the boy's mind and found... OH. WELL. That is not how it is supposed to happen. I was shaking with anger just listening to his thoughts about it. I would kill him before he did that.

When I walked into the theater, I saw Bella and her gaze touched mine. I darted to the very top row, to observe them. A Justin Bieber song came on. I vaguely listened to the words.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did what you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't_

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss

He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back.

_That should be me buying you gifts_

He touched her wrist and a charm bracelet with a stained glass heart on it appeared.  
_  
This is so wrong  
__I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me  
That should be me_

You said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're taking him where we used to go  
Now if you're trying to break my heart  
It's working cause you know

That that should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me

I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain is my heart

Ooh Ooh

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me

Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)  
That should be me

That should be me  
_Giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking for hours  
That should be me (that should be me)  
That should be me_

That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I never shoulda let you go  
That should be me

Did they pick a movie with a theme song or what?

N POV

About halfway through the movie, Bella fell asleep on my shoulder. I kissed her head, and heard a hiss. Like a monster. I gently shook Bella, looking around for Cheerleaders, or giants, or... well, I could go on for hours. I sniffed but didn't smell anything unusual. "What is it?" Bella murmured sleepily. "I heard something hiss." She sat up straight and looked around. When she turned behind us, her eyes widened and she started pulling me out of the theater. I had to run to chatch up with her. A white hand appeared on her shoulder. She spun, taking me with her, and whispered "Γαμήσου" (A/N that means "fuck off") I smiled as the bronze haired boy frowned at her. Wait... BRONZE HAIRED BOY? Crap! I gasped quietly, and Bella snuck me a glance. I mouthed _empousai? _And she nodded. Crap didn't even cover this. It was more like, SHIT!

We stomped out of the theater and got in my black Mercedes-Benz. We sped off, but not too fast, cause that's how the leech used to drive, and she didn't need to remember him anymore. But we weren't getting off that easy, because in all three of the rearview mirrors was a silver Volvo. I could only guess who it was, considering Bella was stringing out a line of curses... in Ancient Greek. The Volvo was catching up quick before it saw two pink scooters and one yellow one parked in it's way. I looked at the triplets, who were glaring at the Volvo. As I went past them, Molly cried, "You owe us!" I just did a thumbs up out the window at her. Girls. The only good one was Bella.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really angry, so that's why I cussed in this chapter. My mood reflects how I write, and how fast. I can type a mile a minute when I'm pissed off. Plus, I threw up today, so I could stay home from school. I am angry because my best friend is just like, "Oh I don't like that girl, she's a slut." When really, said girl isn't. I am just tired of the HATE!**

**A lot of people PM me, just to ask why I don't have a min. amount of comments before I update. Here's why: I DON'T NEED TO! If you love writing and pleasing people with your writing, you don't say that 5 people must review before you update! So please stop asking.**

**In the last chapter, I forgot to mention that a bunch of people put me on Story/Author alert? I love you guys! Keep reading, please. I'm also trying to start another crossover, but that might not work so well. Always remember, until this is done, YOU ARE MY FIRST PRIORITY!**


	9. Goodbye!

Me: (Humming)

My brother: What are you doing?

Me: Humming and writing.

My brother: What'cha writing?

Me: A fanfiction.

My brother: Don't you have to do that copyright thing first, though?

Me: Oh yeah! I don't own Twilight or PJO!

Chapter 8

When we got to the edge of the camp, Nico braked and we jumped out. As we were running, I heard Edward's velvet voice call for me. "Bella! Where are you?" Nico and I shared a panicked glance. We ran faster than we'd ever run. "There!" I cried. As we got closer, I tripped. Of course. I was about halfway in the boundary when Nico tripped and fell on top of me.

As he landed (he was freakin heavy!) I let out an "OOF!" and he started laughing. Just to get him to shut up, I kissed him. He was... well, shocked. Me kissing him in this position? It felt... comfortable. Natural. Oh gods. Did I just tell you that? For real?

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows, questioning me. I smiled. And then. I saw Edward. In a tree. Reaching for Nico. Eyes livid. I cried, "Nico, look out!" and rolled us, so that I was on top of him. Edward still reached though. But now Nico saw. I felt a stone cold hand grasp my shirt. And then I passed out.

I had a taste in my mouth... it was kinda like... blue chocolate chip cookies, which Percy made me try once. I opened my eyes to Nico's worried face. When he looked at me with my open eyes, he smiled. I sighed, still drowsy, and gave him a sleepy grin.

He smirked. "Say thanks." he ordered me. I grinned, confused. "Thanks for what?" I murmured. "For saving your sorry neck!" He exclaimed. I coughed out a laugh and said, "Okay, okay, thank you for saving my sorry neck!" Mimicking him was fun, but I was bad at it, so I decided not to this time.

He just kept a cocky grin on his face. I leaned up to kiss him. But Percy had to walk in and say, "No sucking face for the patient!" Nico laughed and after a second, I did too. No Edward. He was... somewhere. He wasn't here, so I didn't care. So that's it. The perfect end.

** -Hey, I know that this was short, and there was no fight scene, but I really didn't want to do that, cuz i'm lame. If I tried to write it, Edward would have turned into a tree. That's just where it would have gone. Sorry... **

** Anyway, thanks for all the comments, the subscriptions, putting me on favorites lists. I love you guys, and I think that it's great that this story is getting so much attention. I know it's not that popular, but it's more popular than some stories. **

** I love y'all, try reading my new PJO and Twilight crossover, A Graceful Fall. It's got romance, and it will have action, I promise you. It's rated T for Teen, because I do cuss in it, but that's just cause there is one character who has so much hate, I just feel the need to do that.**

** So read it, and PM if you have questions, and leave comments, and subscribe to A Graceful Fall. I think you guys are really gonna like it. I love you! Keep in touch, okay? Bye!**

**-owlcityluvr12**


End file.
